


Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Series: Breaking Wonderland [4]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adventure, Angst, BTAS - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: (Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?





	1. Mourning

**Author's Note:**

(I forgot how to do one an AN on the first chapter of work, wihtout showing up in all chapters.) I know worst summary EVER! So here I go again, this is the fourth story of my arc, Breaking Wonderland. If you've stumbled upon this story for the first time. I will guarantee you will be confused with the plot, especially with this opening. If this doesn't dampen your spirits and you don't mind a lot of catching up to do and I do mean a lot...-cough- reading. So once again, this is a fourth story or my Breaking Wonderland Arc: First being Solo Title, Second: Alice in Chains, Third: Through the Looking Glass and yeah they're multi-chapter arcs. Okay enough with the warnings here we go.

* * *

 

 

It was a cold rainy morning, typical for an autumn day in Gotham. Bruce Wayne sat in the back seat of his black limousine as his butler Alfred drove through the small roads of Evergreen Meadows Cemetery. The grass was still a lively shade of green which contrasted the gray sky above. The limo slowly pulled to a stop as there were a few other vehicles parked around the area. Alfred lowered his privacy window clearing his throat.

"We have arrived Master Bruce," he said curtly. Bruce Wayne frowned as he lowered his tinted window and looked at the scene before his eyes. A small group of people gathered around the empty grave site. Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock were talking to each other still in their everyday trenches and typical work clothes. Barbara shoved a reporter back angrily before crossing her arms and walking away towards Dick who was standing by a tree. She stared at him seriously before raising her arm placing her hand on his shoulder. A few others were around that he didn't know but was surprised were there in the first place. "Hmm, unusually crowded don't you think?" Alfred questioned. Bruce nodded as he raised his tinted window back up.

"Strange, I agree," Bruce replied as he unlocked his door and opened it. Bruce Wayne stepped out of his limo carrying a bouquet of flowers. He made his way across the slippery grass and headed towards Dick and Barbara's direction. Barbara stared at Bruce as he made his way across before glancing back at Dick. Dick noticed Barbara's distraction and turned facing Bruce expectantly.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Dick stated simply.

"It's a bit dark for sunglasses don't you think," Bruce commented as Dick wore heavily tinted black shades. He frowned looking away.

"It's okay Dick," Barbara said comforting him as she gave Bruce a scolding look. Dick walked away toward the seating area taking a seat on the second row.

"Smooth Bruce...real smooth," Barbara scolded sarcastically. Bruce frowned in response. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions, he was even worse at cheering people up.

"Sorry, just didn't expect him to be wearing sunglasses," Bruce said defensively. Barbara grimaced.

"Yeah me too, he must be taking this really hard," she said as she gazed at Dick.

"Who are half these people?" Bruce finally asked.

"Who knows, obviously you got the idiot news reporters near that tree. I'm guessing the rest may be old friends and employees, and the others...I really don't know," Barbara surmised. A red-headed lady started sobbing by the priest who placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the young woman. He stepped away from her before clearing his throat.

"Ladies...Gentlemen, please take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin," the clergyman announced as he raised his hands in the air. Guest started to gather toward the sitting area. Barbara made her way toward the third row close to Dick and close to where her father stood who was smoking with Detective Bullock. Bruce made his way toward second to the last row. He couldn't help but wonder about the strangers.

"I feel so guilty... every since that day... you know she went to Arkham. I was afraid to talk to her. Now she's gone and I never got to say sorry or ask her how she...was-" the red-headed woman started sobbing. Bruce recognized her as Amy Montgomery, one of his employees. A brunette woman placed her arm around the red head's shoulder.

"It wasn't just you... we all were," the brunette woman admitted sadly.

"Now!" the clergyman announced as most of the guest were seated. "As we gather around to commemorate the passing of a young woman, Alice Pleasance, we come together not just in sadness but also in comfort," the priest announced. Soon Dr. Richardson and her boyfriend came through the aisle and sat in the front row. She immediately pulled out a handkerchief and started crying. Bruce frowned as he knew the guilt she must have had in her heart, for he had it too. He glanced over toward Dick who ignored Dr. Richardson sobbing. He must have been angry still and he couldn't blame him. "For this young woman had a very full life. Full of hope, happiness, sadness, and grieving..." the clergyman continued. Bruce saw an unexpected but familiar face sitting in the aisle across to his left. Selina Kyle sat there in a black tight knee-length dress. She had a small hat with a small black veil. Bruce took a double look at her direction before standing up and stealthily making his way across to a seat next to her. "As her husband Billy has passed before her, leaving young Alice in a life of hardship-" the clergyman continued.

"Miss Kyle," Bruce whispered toward Selina. Selina inhaled a small breath before exhaling, she didn't bother looking toward Bruce as she already knew who sat next to her.

"Bruce," she replied curtly.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Bruce started in a low whisper. Selina shook her head.

"Same goes for you," Selina said simply as she relaxed crossing her legs and arms. Bruce examined her pose and smiled.

"Well Alice was one of my employees," Bruce said looking back at the clergyman who kept reciting Alice's life.

"Awe didn't know you cared so much for them," Selina said mockingly. Bruce frowned.

"I do care besides I knew Alice more than others," Bruce said defensively. Selina grinned as she shook her head.

"Yeah right," she snapped sarcastically. This time Bruce crossed his arms.

"You're avoiding the question..." Bruce said more sternly. "How do you know Alice?" he asked stubbornly. Selina rolled her eyes.

"I helped her out of a jam once," Selina said silkily. Bruce smirked as he perked a brow. Selina frowned as she looked down sadly. "A lot of good that did," she said bitterly. Bruce frowned as Selina's expression looked genuinely bitter.

"Now we mourn the passing of dear Alice but soon we will be celebrating as her life comes to an end, she has finally reached peace," the clergyman said as he turned. Selina stood up and walked toward the gravestone. Bruce looked behind him and saw a few other people watching from behind the trees. He perked a brow curiously before looking back at Selina. Selina who held onto to a white lily and tossed it in front of the grave. Her lips moved whispering something but he couldn't see nor hear it. "Has anyone have any last words?" the clergyman asked. Dr. Richardson shook her head it looked like she wanted to stand up but decided against it. Selina left the funeral passing by Commissioner Gordon and Bullock releasing a satisfied smirk as she passed.

"See you around Bruce," Selina said as she walked passed him as well. Selina stared at the two women walking opposite of her direction.

"Now as we say our goodbyes, pray for Alice's soul as she crosses into the promised land. A moment of silence please," the clergyman demanded as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Everyone around the area did the same. Bruce heard people sitting where he once was and opened his eyes glancing toward the direction. Two more women had sat down, both wearing a big black fashionable hat and heavy veils. It was almost impossible to see who they were. More old friends, perhaps. Bruce thought as he closed his eyes once again. "Good this concludes our ceremony, may you go in peace," the clergyman said as he turned blessing the area before walking away. Bruce noticed a few other people were now standing in the surrounding trees. He stood up and walked up to the gravestone. He bent low placing the bouquet of flowers by Selina's lily. He stood up reading the tombstone.

_Here lies Alice Pleasance,_

_May her next life be as wondrous and adventurous as her past life._

Bruce furrowed his brows wondering who wrote the epitaph.

"Oh, Alice I'm so sorry..." Dr. Richardson grieved as she placed a bouquet of yellow roses by Bruce's. Mr. Terrance hugged her as she walked away crying. Barbara looked at her sadly as she followed Dick who placed down a pink rose and Barbara who carried a bouquet of lilies. The grave filled with flowers fast.

"I feel ashamed," Dick finally spoke.

"Don't be," Bruce said. Dick stayed quiet as he walked away. Barbara frowned as she stared at the grave.

"I'm sorry Alice... I didn't get to know you too well," Barbara started. "Though the few moments we shared I could tell you were a sweet girl," Barbara continued. "I hope you're finally at peace," she said she shed a tear as she turned, mumbling about the strangers and the number of guests.

"Why!? Why like this!?" the blonde woman in the back row cried out. Bruce turned to look at the woman sobbing as she pulled out a tissue and blew into it loudly.

"Shhh, calm down..." the red-headed woman whispered angrily.

"I'll get him! I swear it! He was supposed...to-" the red-headed woman covered the yelling blonde's mouth. Bruce narrowed his eyes, they both sounded familiar. Bruce looked around seriously wondering who were all these unknown guest. After a few minutes of staring around Bruce made his way toward his limo. He glanced over the top of his limo as he grabbed the handle of the door. He saw a glimpse of a couple by a tree across the road. Bruce opened the door and got in his car.

"How was the ceremony?" Alfred asked curiously. Bruce frowned as he eyed the couple suspiciously. There was a man with a black top hat with a woman wearing a short brown hair bob wearing big round sunglasses next to him. Bruce looked back at the few remaining guests who were still there throwing flowers at the grave. Two other strangers appeared next to the two women now. The crying woman was now stomping on the ground in front of her yelling at the tombstone. The other woman held her back beckoning one of the gentlemen to help her. Soon the gentleman grabbed the woman's shoulder, along with the red-headed woman, and pulled the blonde frenzied woman back. They both continued to struggle to calm her down. "Sir?" Alfred asked again. Bruce looked back at the direction where the couple was standing but they were gone. "Sir?" Alfred asked again with a slight hint of displeasure. Bruce couldn't get a good look at the gentlemen faces with the angle and the trees that were in the way.

"Who are they?" Bruce said out loud to himself. He paused grimacing. "No...it can't be," he said before shaking his head. "Alfred you can drive on now," Bruce spoke to Alfred who was reading his book. Alfred smirked as he put down his book.

"Very well, sir," Alfred replied as he started the engine. "Was Master Dick alright?" Alfred asked. Bruce frowned.

"He still seems angry," Bruce revealed. Alfred frowned this time.

"I'm guessing he won't stop by before he leaves then," Alfred said sadly as he turned the steering wheel. Bruce stared at the window pondering in silence.


	2. A New Life

 

"That was close," Jervis revealed as he drove away from the funeral. Alice took off her brown wig and dark shades and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see so many people there," Alice admitted as she looked out the side mirror watching the scene as they drove away.

"Yes you had quite the turnout," he said with a smile. Alice leaned back feeling satisfied that so many people actually came to say goodbye. A few days passed and Jervis and Alice realized that they both needed a bigger place. They found an old Victorian mansion in Old Gotham that was close by Gotham Park. The mansion needed a lot of work, which required a lot of money and their funds were starting to dwindle. Alice kept a watch out on her old apartment. She knew sooner or later they were going to toss out her belongings, clean up the place so a new tenant can move in. Thoughts frequently crossed her mind about breaking in and robbing back her personal belongings. Though a few days later a pile of boxes near the apartment's dumpster caught her attention. She unpacked one of them and not to her surprise it was her belongings. Alice quickly picked up the eight boxes that contained most of her things she still wanted and placed them in Jervis' car.

Alice returned home excited about her retrieving her belongings as she ran in opening the door.

"Jervis!" Alice yelled through the grand entry. Her voice echoed lightly in return. Alice frowned as she released a shiver. She wasn't used to the common discrepancies of a big house from a tiny apartment. It was even worse than it made it a lot harder to find Dinah when she wanted her the most. The house was so big it took Alice nearly thirty minutes to find her feline friend. Alice stepped in quietly looking around. "Jervis?" she asked out but there was nothing. Alice frowned considering she had his car he couldn't be out. She walked back out and decided to bring in her things without his help. A few minutes later Alice grew hungry and headed toward the kitchens in the bottom floor. She poured herself some Apple Juice about to drink when she heard the sounds of sparks flying as if someone was welding. Alice placed the glass on the counter and crept through the hallways that lead to the servant quarters of the mansion. She could hear mumbling and ranting as she grew closer to the commotion. The door was open slightly as she peeked through.

"Blast... it broke," Jervis scolded himself as he took off his welding goggles. He pulled down an adjustable magnifying glass and stared down into the microchip. "Damaged!" he yelled as he threw across the room. He then made his way across towards one of his computers and started typing furiously. Alice stepped back quietly not sure if she should disturb him or not. She made her way back toward the kitchens and leaned against the counter drinking her apple juice.

She thought quietly to herself as she analyzed what she just saw. _Okay, he's making more of those microchip thingies._ _Who he wants to use them on I really don't know. At this point do I honestly have a say so? I chose him and accepted him for who he was. Jervis is the Mad Hatter after all. I knew this was coming so why am I freaking out now?_ Alice fretted over in her mind. She hugged herself as she bit her lower lip pondering if she should bring up what she just saw.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jervis asked as he walked through the kitchen door. Alice, startled, bit down her lip too hard which started to bleed.

"Uhmm no," she said covering up her mouth. "I'll get started," she said muffled.

"Oh... are you okay, my dear?" he asked about to walk back out. Alice nodded as she smiled brightly, though she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes did a good enough job to convey it.

"Wonderful! Well I'll get back to work," he said as he left the room Alice grabbed a tissue and dabbed her lip, she rolled her eyes and headed toward the fridge.

An hour later dinner was ready and Alice mulled over the thought of bringing up what she saw. _How was she going to go about it? How was he going to to take it?_ She processed as she placed down the plates on the small kitchen's table.

"Dinner's ready!" Alice shouted as she calmed herself fixing up her hair and checking herself over quickly with the reflection of a large spoon. A minute later Jervis waltzed in happily and sat at the table quickly. Alice smiled as she sat across him.

"I've been hungry for quite a while, been quite busy," he said to Alice as he picked up a fork and started eating quickly. Alice lazily picked up her fork and slowly started with her salad.

"Really?" Alice replied. Jervis nodded as he took in another bite. Alice cleared her throat. "Guess what I found?" she paused. "My stuff from my old apartment today. It's in the great hall," she started happily.

"That's wonderful news," he said before taking a drink from his glass. Alice smiled briefly as she knew she had other issues to talk about.

"So..." she paused placing down her fork. "Been quite busy, huh," she started. Jervis nodded as he took another bite of his meal. "So what's keeping you so busy these past few days?" Alice asked lightly. Jervis lowered his fork as he jaw chewed noticeably slower. Alice raised a brow, it was obvious he was thinking over his answer. Finally, he swallowed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked suddenly. Alice smirked as she picked up her fork and picked up a slice of tomato and a piece of lettuce.

"Well?" Alice asked a bit more strongly.

"Well... it's really none of your business," he said simply. Alice dropped her fork angrily and stood up, pushing her chair back loudly. She ran past him into the halls, her steps echoed through the halls, as she ran toward his workroom.

"Alice! No don't!" he yelled as he sat up and started chasing after her. Alice opened the door and walked in looking around. His room had three computers all which had Wayne Enterprises, his pet mice were in the corner happily eating their food. Alice picked up a paper that seemed to be part of some research notes. She read over them briefly. Half the words she had no idea what they meant but the drawings were easier to decipher.

"I know you weren't going to be happy with what you saw," he said bitterly crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Alice exhaled as she turned to face him still upset but for another reason.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" she asked softly. Jervis shook his head before realizing what she just said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Well I knew sooner or later I'd see something like this," Alice finally divulged. "It reminds me a lot like your office in Wayne's Enterprises, even you're computers are the same," she noticed.

"They are I stole them a few nights ago," he said bitterly. Alice gulped.

"Oh," she said becoming a bit nervous.

"So you're not upset?" he asked a bit more calmly. Alice shook her head.

"No... I was more upset at the fact that you tried hiding it from me instead," she admitted sadly. Jervis frowned.

"It's just I thought you wouldn't understand," he said as he walked up to her and grabbed his notes from her hands.

"Well I don't... but..." she said looking around curiously. "It's like you said that day when you rescued me, you told me how you couldn't separate you from him," Alice said looking down at the microchips that were illuminated by a lamp. She picked it up examining it more closely. "I knew what I was getting into after that day," she said monotonously. "I could have tried to shove away my feelings for you, tried to live a normal life," she said as placed down the card, she let out a long sigh. "But it was too late, I cared for you too much and I was happy whenever I was with you," she said as she turned and faced him. Jervis stared at her not knowing what to say. Alice walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly before heading out the door. "Come on dinner's getting cold," she said as she walked away from the room. Jervis followed and entered the kitchen where Alice was already sitting down eating.

"Well that's a relief," he started as he sat across her. Alice smiled as she chewed her food.

"Yeah it is," she admitted. They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to know what I'm working on?" he asked suddenly. Alice blushed as she looked away for a moment then nodded. "I'm working on a new type of microchip. Lately tons of ideas have been popping into my head," he said excitedly.

"What's different about it?" Alice asked curiously yet still a bit nervous as well.

"Well, I've managed to create a microchip that gives the victim consciousness of their surroundings yet be under my control at the same time," he said smartly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what you mean," Alice admitted sheepishly. Jervis shook his head.

"It might as well be. We don't need you to worry your pretty little head in matters such as that," he said over enduring. Alice rolled her eyes as she got up and grabbed their plates to wash their dishes.

* * *

AN: Slow start, I know as always my first couple of chapters start slow and confusing.


	3. When Two Become One

 

Alice opened her eyes she couldn't move as she was tied up. The familiar smell of salt came to her as she looked around at her surroundings. She was back in the ship where Joker and Harley Quinn had tied her up.

"Looky Looky who's awakey!" Harley said as she bent down looking at her as she did before.

"I'm dreaming. This is just a dream!" Alice shouted back. Harley cartwheeled around her and frowned.

"Is it... I don't know, would a dream do this?" Harley asked kicking her in the chair causing Alice to fall back. Alice cried out in pain as she felt her weight press up against her wrist and the floor.

"Whoops!" Harley said as she shook her head and pulled her back up. "So what were you saying about dreamin'?" she asked with a devious grin.

"Harley bring the little harlot over here!" she heard the Joker yell. Alice shook her head.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," Alice chanted as Harley started to drag the chair toward the Joker.

"Man you can stand to lose a few pounds," Harley grunted as she dragged her across the boat. Alice shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"No no no no NO!" she yelled as suddenly her bindings were cut free and she was loose.

"Good job!" she heard out of nowhere. Alice looked up and so did Harley.

"Who said that?" Alice asked looking upward.

"Why it's me silly," she heard again and realized it was her own voice. Alice gulped as she looked down and saw her other self smiling in her blue dress, black hair band, the white long socks. She started clapping as she smiled happily. "Excellent job Alice and Harley," Alice looked back at Harley who bent down bowing before flipping backward away from them.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked her other self sternly. Her other self shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Getting ready for your new life of course," her other self said as if she was the one asking the silly questions.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. Her other self sighed as she places her hands behind her back.

"Everything is going to change and you need to be ready for what's going to happen," she told her seriously. "We don't want you hindering poor Mr. Hatter don't we?" she asked. Alice looked around making sure she was talking to her.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Alice answered simply. Her other self took a step forward.

"You need you to accept the facts Alice... you made your decision to be with the Mad Hatter that means you also chose me!" she said happily her voice sounded so nasal like that even she raised her shoulders embarrassed.

"I didn't choose you!" Alice said crossing her arms.

"Of course you did!" she yelled back offended. "You chose me when you chose him! How do you think you can handle all the things that will happen next?" her other self scolded.

"What are you talking about?!" Alice asked upset her hands in fists. Her other self pursed her lips and turned looking away angrily.

"You still don't understand. I need you to understand before we can get along," her other self said as she pressed a finger to her chin thinking. "I know! How about we get to know each other! Tea?" her other self offered. Then suddenly with a swish of swirling colors, her surroundings were different. She was in Hill Park, where Jervis and she had cake and milk. The other Alice sat on the blanket grabbing a small plate and her teacup. "Come on now! Don't be shy," she said happily. Alice sat across her and looked at the colorful tea set. She looked around the park more and realize it was the same park she dreamed of last time.

"I don't get what's going on but I'll do it anyways," Alice said as she finally picked up her plate and teacup. Alice examined it before taking a taste."Mmm, it's good," Alice replied.

"Of course it's good it's our favorite, Chamomile," she replied back with an over gracious smile.

"So why are you doing this? What are you talking about?" Alice started again. Her other self grabbed a cookie and took a small bite.

"I'm doing this because I believe we can co-exist," she said simply. Alice looked around confused.

"I don't get it I thought we were the same? Where did you come from?" Alice asked. Her other self shook her head and smiled.

"I existed since the day you broke into Arkham," she said taking a drink of tea. "I really did hope for you to get better but it seems you never did," she replied. Alice placed down her tea plate and shook her head.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Alice asked her other self. Her other self giggled.

"Maybe just a little," she said as she placed an inch of space between her index finger and thumb. Alice sat back in shock.

"No!" she cried.

"Awe don't feel sad that's why I'm here," she said comforting herself.

"No it's not true!" she said as she raised her knees wrapping her arms around them.

"It's true and eventually you'll become more like me or you'll just have occasional bouts when I'll just come out," she said as she placed down her tea and leaned back looking up in the sky happily as she stretched her legs.

"You're lying," Alice said bitterly.

"Nope," she replied.

"Face it, Alice, I am you!" she said with a giggle. Alice started to cry as her other self looked at her full of pity. "Alice you need to embrace me how else are we going to help Mr. Hatter?" she said sympathetically.

"Help him?" Alice asked. Her other self nodded, vigorously.

"Yes you saw what Jervis has been creating, it's going to be fun!" she said excitedly. Alice shook her head.

"How do you know? Even I don't know what they do," Alice asked herself. Her other self shook her head.

"You do know. You just won't admit it," she said simply. "But you will soon enough," she said with a smile. She sat up and grabbed her tea and started drinking again. Alice looked around as she saw skyscrapers of Gotham in the distance.

"Is this it?" Alice whispered finally realizing what was going on. Her other self smirked as she lowered her teacup.

"Yep!" she said responded happily. "Alice what did you think was going to happen when you chose Jervis? You chose the Mad Hatter too," she said seriously. "Eventually he's going to do something crazy," Alice giggled. "I mean he is mad for a reason," Alice said as she placed down the cup. "But I guess so are you. Oops I mean so are we," she said as she looked up in the sky too. Alice's words soak into herself more. "So are we going to help Mr. Hatter or hinder him?" the other Alice asked. Alice now completely saw what she was telling herself. Alice looked back at her other self but she was gone. She looked around hastily for her until she realized her clothes were different. She was wearing the other Alice's clothes. Alice stood up nervously and hugged herself.

"I guess we're in this together now," Alice whispered looking around. Her dream faded as the darkness grew around her. Alice started blinking a few times as she realized she was outside on her front porch standing, in front of the mansion's entrance door which was wide open. Alice gasped in shock as she sleepwalked from her room all the way out the front door. She started to shiver as the cold wind of Gotham made Alice turn back into the house closing the door. She looked up in the huge mansion she felt different, she felt like she was a new person as if everything was new to her. It was a strange feeling though as she walked back upstairs toward her room she grew tired and sleepy once again. Alice made it toward her bed and dropped down drifting back asleep.


	4. Surprise

 

Alice left Jervis alone working on his new project for the following days. Meanwhile, she concentrated on fixing up the mansion, getting men to work on the electric and pipes were starting to add up. Interior designs and gardeners were also just as costly. Alice stepped out to catch a breath of fresh air, she stepped on something that almost made her slip. Alice looked down and to her surprise that there was a letter addressed to Jervis. She made her way toward the servant staircase stepping down the stairs when she saw Jervis climbing them up.

"Alice! I'm glad you're awake. I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere for lunch," he said looking up at Alice lovingly. Alice smiled happily at his expression.

"Sure I'd love to," she responded.

"Fantastic my dear, let me just get my coat," he said as he climbed past her.

"Oh, Jervis! Here's a letter for you," Alice remembered as she handed him the letter. Jervis grabbed the letter and examined it.

"That's not possible I never register for anything especially under my real name," he said to Alice who looked down at the letter carefully as well.

"Then how do they know where we live?" Alice asked worried yet curious at the same time. Jervis continued to climb up the staircase followed by Alice. He raised the letter against the light for a moment before opening it. He took out the letter and read it silently to himself. Alice stared patiently in silence. Finally, Jervis lowered the letter and rubbed his arm. "Who wrote it? What did they say?" Alice asked.

"It's...from Harley," he said as he gulped. Alice's eyes widen.

"Harley? You mean Harley Quinn?" Alice asked. Jervis nodded as he continued to climb the staircase to the second floor.

"What did she say?" Alice asked softly.

"She says, I'm coming to get you, you louse. You're hat wearing jerk of a fool I'm going to kill you for not taking care of Alice... blah blah blah," he announced exasperated. Alice turned pale.

"Really? She said that?" Alice asked amazed, worried, and flattered at the same time. Jervis handed her the letter before making his way to the room. Alice looked down and read it.

_Dear Jervis,_

_You son-of-a b*tch. I can't believe all this time I've been trying to help you hook up with Alice so you can just get her KILLED! Alice was a good girl, she was sweet and kind, and she liked me! Don't think I'm not alone! Ivy is pissed too! I hate you! I'm coming to get you! You louse! You're a hat wearing jerk of a fool! I'm going to kill you for not taking care of Alice. I thought better of you! I was wrong! You killed ever hope romance for yourself. I thought you guys had what it takes to be happy. You suck Jervy! One of these days I'm going to get you so watch your back! Whenever Mr. J's not lookin' you're going to pay!_

_PS. Eddie says, Hi._

Alice looked back up as Jervis who came with his and her's coat.

"Who's Eddie?" Alice asked Jervis as he took the letter and handed her, her coat.

"She must mean Edward," he said simply. Alice rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips.

"Okay," she said before grinning. "Who's Edward?" she asked as she grabbed her coat putting it on. Jervis rolled his eyes this time.

"Oh Edward is just another inmate in Arkham you may have heard of him, he calls himself the Riddler," he said as he placed on his coat making his way back down the stairs toward the entrance. Alice turned pale, wondering how many other notorious inmates that he knew. "Coming Alice, my dear?" Jervis asked as he waited by the front door. Alice and Jervis walked around Old Gotham getting to know their new neighborhood and surroundings. Oddly the area had a lot of bureaucrats, some rich people, but mostly extremely poor people.

"Jervis," Alice started as she placed her hands inside her coat. Jervis looked at Alice as a response. "I've been thinking," Alice started, she was growing nervous as she looked away. "I mean we're starting to run out of money and well I can't work anymore," Alice said looking at the sidewalk.

"You don't have to say a word. I'll take care of it, I promise," he said as he walked in front of her and held her shoulders. "Leave everything to me. Soon the mansion will look spectacular, just the way you like it," he said leaning in for a kiss. Alice smiled as she closed her eyes about to kiss him. Then she pulled away.

"There's something else," Alice said as she stepped back. Jervis furrowed his brows confused. "What is it that it could possibly be?" he said speaking out of frustration. Alice tilted her head pursing her lips to the side.

"Fine, nothing then," she spat out as she walked passed him, quickening her pace. Jervis frowned as he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just... I'm frustrated and a bit on edge lately, well especially now that I know Harley has a death wish on me," he said looking around cautiously. "Not to mention she knows where we live," he whispered loudly rushing past her. Alice smirked at the thought of him being paranoid.

"It's alright I forgive you besides I have a surprise for you when I get home," she said deviously.

"Sur-surprise?" he asked stopping in his tracks. Alice turned and smiled.

"Yep, so come on let's get home before it gets too cold," she said happily. Jervis and Alice reached back toward the mansion. Jervis waited in the great hall by the entrance as Alice requested him to do. He looked around examining the room a bit more. The house was truly a masterpiece, no wonder Alice fell in love with it. He heard a noise from behind him and he turned around startled, he pulled out one of his microchips, ready to attack. When he realized it was just Dinah popping out from one of the boxes. His nerves calmed as he lowered his hands.

"Dinah you scared me," he said in relief. He picked up Dinah and placed her on the floor. "Now stay out of those boxes," he said as Dinah stretched and made her way towards another room. The wind started blowing furiously causing the house to whistle and creak. Thoughts of Harley and Ivy appeared again as the wind blew louder and louder. Images of Ivy hanging him upside down dangling above one Ivy's carnivorous plants, as Harley's Hyena's jumped for his head, while he held on desperately to his hat. _What should we do with him, Harley?_ Ivy asked in her usual calm tone. Harley hummed. _I think we should drop em!_ Harley replied excitedly.

"No don't drop me!" he cried out loud. Then suddenly the sound of giggling tore him away from his paranoia. Jervis turned and his eyes widen and his mouth opened in awe.

"Surprise!" Alice said happily as she placed her hands behind her back. She smiled playfully as she tilted her head. Alice was dressed up like the day she had broken into Arkham except her dress was a bit different. It was a bit shorter and a bit more frilly. Other than that she looked identical to that day.

"Alice?" he asked nervously making sure he had a steady grip on his microchip. He grimaced as he realized he left his mind-controlling headband in the wrong hat. However, bluffing was one of his best skills.

"So what do you think?" she asked turning around examining herself. "I think it looks cute," Alice said as she pushed her long blonde hair back.

"Of course you look cute... but why are you wearing that outfit?" he asked worriedly. Alice smiled as she walked toward him. Jervis raised his hand with the microchip up warningly. Alice took a step back and giggled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, silly," Alice said as she placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"How do I know you're not... you're not yourself again," Jervis said threateningly. Alice shook her head and leaned back up.

"Why do you say that? I'm just trying to help," Alice said as she frowned. Jervis shook his head stepping back then looking towards the floor.

"You can't help me!" he shouted through gritted teeth. Alice crossed her arms as she looked away.

"Why not? I mean, after all, we're in this together now, right?" Alice asked as she looked toward him. Jervis looked toward his side. _She's right you know,_ a voice inside him agreed. _No! What if this Alice is different? What if we can't trust this Alice? After all, she's stronger than she looks and more dangerous when she's in this frame of mind._ His mind processed.

"Alice when you mean _together_ I thought you meant... you know us trying to live a _normal_ life together, not you and me living a _not-so-normal_ life _together_ ," Jervis said placing away his card. Alice turned and faced him offended.

"Why can't we have both?" she asked him seriously. Jervis scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Alice aren't you listening to yourself?" he asked his voice cracking under the stress. Alice placed her hands down in fists. "You're not thinking right, you're not yourself any longer," he said as his eyes glossed up "You're-" he stopped himself as he didn't have to heart to say it. Alice glared at him as she stepped forward.

"You're right," she said lightly. Alice's eyes began to water up. She scoffed lightly as she looked off toward her side. "It's true... and it's not even your fault... it's my own," she said as she looked around her remembering the day Billy died, her heart sank.

"It's my fault because you chose to be with me," he said sadly looking at his feet. "I should have just left you alone," he choked up.

"Maybe but it was my decision too!" Alice cried. "You act like I didn't make a choice. I did! I could have just walked away that day we met in the park or kept walking instead of entering that pet store. But I didn't," she ended loudly. Alice grabbed a brick that was near by and threw at him. Jervis stepped aside dodging the brick. The brick went through the glass of the front door causing a mess behind him.

"Great! Now we have something else to fix up!" Jervis yelled at her bitterly.

"You mean YOU!" Alice screeched as she grabbed another one and threw at him. This time she hit him on the shoulder. Jervis' eyes squinted from the pain as his shoulder throbbed.

"Alice! Don't make me retaliate back!" he yelled out threateningly. Alice shook her head.

"Too bad!" she yelled as she picked up a piece of brick and threw at him as well. Jervis dodged the piece of brick, his body gathering strength afraid of the pain. Another sharp pain came to his lower abdomen as she threw a plate at him. Jervis' mouth twitched as he pulled himself together grimacing.

"Alice! That better not be the good dishes!" Mad Hatter yelled straightening his coat out. Alice grabbed another plate that was in a box nearby and tossed it like a frisbee at him. Mad Hatter dodged it as he smirked. Alice pulled out another plate and umbrella with her other hand.

"So now you want to play?" Alice asked sarcastically. Jervis stormed forward. Alice scoffed as she threw the other plate at him. The Mad Hatter leaned dodging the plate, which smashed into the door breaking the window further. Mad Hatter stopped in his tracks' eyes widening as he turned to see a small piece of glass falling toward the ground, he turned facing her, even more, red than before.

"Alice this is all adding up you know," he said bitterly. Alice stepped back swinging the umbrella in her hands.

"Not my pro-ble-m," she sang before smirking.

"Don't make me do this," he sang back to Alice, who let out a small ' _hmpf_ ' in return.

"I doubt you can," she said sweetly placing the umbrella behind her back leaning forward mockingly. Mad Hatter turned red as a memory of Alice holding a flamingo club raising it high about to smack him came into his mind. Alice turned and ran off toward a back corridor. Mad Hatter frowned as he took a step forward looking around the manor with new eyes as the wind blew fiercely.

"That hurt," he said to himself his ego dropping down a notch. Alice's giggle traveled throughout the dark house.

"There are 32 rooms in this house," he said out loud as he walked toward the dark corridor. "This isn't fair you know," he spoke talking to himself, as he roamed around in darkness his nerves on alert. "Then again life isn't fair, I suppose," he said with a sigh. Suddenly he was hit from behind in the back.

"That's right life isn't _fair_!" Alice shouted about to smack him again though he ducks the second time and Alice hit the wall damaging it. Jervis growled as he heard the wall break. Alice swung again hitting his hand.

"Ouch," he yelled before running down the servant stairs. He ran down the empty halls toward his workroom. He opened it looking around for his headband. Then he remembered it was by his mice. He ran toward them grabbing the band, releasing a devious smirk. "You want to help me out, fine," he said before grinning madly.

Alice made her way downstairs happily. She was confident that she was going to win this fight considering he was already hurt and she wasn't. Alice skipped toward his work room opening the doors. "Jervis?" she called out, she looked around the room though there was no sign of him. "Hmm, you're not Jervis anymore anyways," she said to herself. She turned back around there was the kitchen and five other rooms not including pantries. Alice walked toward one of the pantries first and opened it. There was no one inside.

"How can you possibly think I can fit in there with all those shelves, my dear?" Mad Hater asked out loud from behind. Alice turned and shrug.

"You never know," she said simply. Alice released a smirk before running at him again swinging her umbrella about to hit him before she froze. She couldn't move her legs and arms. She couldn't control anything at all. It was like one of her dreams she had no control of her body. Alice blinked as she was only a couple of feet away from the Mad Hatter, who slowly looked up, grinning. "I can't move," Alice said as she fought back but all she managed was to slightly jerk a muscle.

"Of course not my dear," he said happily. "You're under my control now," he replied looking up at her. Alice's eyes widen as she glanced around at her pose it was as she was frozen in time.

"Then why am I still talking back to you?" Alice questioned confused.

"Ahhh, well that's because you're under one of my new microchips. The one I told you over dinner that other day," he said as he circled around her like a shark. Alice blinked a few times trying to keep her eyes on him. "I haven't tested it on humans yet, I didn't want you to be the first, my dearest Alice. Though it seems you gave me no choice... once again," he said excitedly. Alice frowned upset.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't like this!" Alice scolded. Mad Hatter leaned back and shook his head.

"Of course but I couldn't have you running around the house destroying things, destroying me, destroying us!" he hissed. "You got some nerve to think you can take on me! I the Mad Hatter!" he announced through gritted teeth. Alice closed her eyes peacefully. Mad Hatter growled as she seemed bored with his words. "How dare you, Alice! I'm trying to speak to you! You can be so rude sometimes," he said offended. Suddenly Alice's arm lowered and swung. Mad Hatter fell back to the floor as Alice's body went limp for a moment dropping to the floor herself. Mad Hatter blinked.

"No-not-not possible," he gasped in shock. Alice's eyes fluttered open as she moaned. "It can't be... only Batman was the only one able to break free of my grasp!" he said to himself out loud Alice lifted her head and pulled herself up gripping onto the umbrella tightly. She raised it up at him angrily.

"I thought I said!" she bellowed before stopping herself, swallowing hard. Her face went pale before she dropped the umbrella. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "All this just to prove a point?" she asked as she looked around the room as if someone else was there. Mad Hatter gulped as he pulled himself up, shaken of what just happened.

"I don't know how you managed to break free from my grasp... wait," he said interrupting himself. "Prove a point?" he asked out loud. Alice couldn't move once more. Her eyes darted at him scathingly.

"Hey?!" Alice alerted. Mad Hatter shook his head walking toward Alice.

"You mean you did all this to prove a point? You hit me with a brick, a plate, an umbrella... to prove a point?" he said to through gritted teeth. Alice frowned.

"Okay so... I snapped a bit," she admitted. "You hurt my feelings, you thought I wasn't good enough to help you!" Alice said as she was still unable to move.

"I didn't think you weren't good enough, I just didn't want you in danger? Did that thought ever occurred to you?" he spat out in shock. Alice pursed her lips.

"I think I've been in danger ever since I've started dating you, Jervis," Alice said looking at him before looking away.

"Oh, really I-" he paused thinking over what she said before frowning. "You're right," he replied ashamed. Alice's body felt heavy as she was able to move once again. This time she immediately took off the microchip, that was behind her ear about to toss it, when she remembered how much work he put into perfecting it. She sighed holding onto it instead. "You're absolutely right, it never occurred to me how much your life was going to change. Sure I figured things would be different for you and I-but... never like this," he said turning to face her seriously. Alice frowned as she felt ashamed as well.

"I can't believe how out of hand this got, I can't believe how easy it was for me to...I don't...her," Alice breathed out thinking about all those sessions with Dr. Richardson. "She's right I do need help!" Alice said teary-eyed. Mad Hatter frowned.

"Don't fret my dear, I think you're lovely no matter what you do," he said consolingly. Alice shook her head.

"I could have killed you... again!" Alice grieved. Mad Hatter nodded.

"Yes, you could of but you didn't... I won't let you and besides... you're right," he admitted. Alice looked at him confused. "You chose me and that's a very comforting thought, indeed," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Alice smiled feeling better as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Now my dear Alice, since you're all dressed up would you like to follow me upstairs and celebrate?" he asked as he bowed slightly presenting his hand. Alice tilted her head and sighed.

"I'd love to," she said taking his hand. Mad Hatter took her hand leading their way back upstairs. "Though what are we celebrating?" Alice asked as they climbed the stairs together.

"Oh nothing...just us being together..." he revealed slowly pulling her toward the center of the entry hall where the fighting had started. He grabbed her other hand and began to waltz. "You and me taking over Gotham one mind at a time," he sang as he grinned widely at the thought of his new found partnership with Alice.


	5. Invitation

 

A young woman with a black bob and green eyes made her way toward an abandoned hotel near the outskirts of Gotham. The abandoned building was lightly lit and strangely fresh for being abandoned. The young woman made her way toward the elevator pressing a button before crossing her arms, tapping her foot, as she looked around the room. A few grains of rubble fell toward the side as a piece of ivy shifted in the breeze. Poison Ivy sat under the moonlight drawing on a piece on a long piece of paper. She glanced at her white Brahma Kamal as it was fully bloomed in the moonlight.

"Hmm?" Ivy said out loud. "What's that the Wisteria said we have company?" Ivy asked her plant out loud. Ivy smirked as she looked back down into her paper and continued to draw. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Lotus!" Ivy bellowed as she kept her eyes down on her paper. Lotus Ling walked in through the opaque glass doors confidently.

"How did you know it was me?" Lotus asked as she made her way toward Ivy. Ivy smiled as she looked over her drawing.

"Oh I heard it through the grapevine," she said simply. "Isn't that right, my precious baby," she said toward the white blossom. Lotus shook her head and shivered for a moment. "So what brings you here so late in the evening?" Ivy asked as she grabbed an eraser and erased something in the corner of her drawing.

"What's that you got there?" Lotus asked leaning over toward Ivy's desk trying to get a better look. "What? Is that another layout for another hideout?" Lotus asked as she recognized her drawing was actually draft. Ivy smiled.

"Yes, you can never have too many hideouts," she said knowingly as she rolled up her blueprint and placed it aside. "So why are you here?" Ivy asked again. Lotus grimaced as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I need a raise," Lotus stated simply. Ivy frowned as she stood up and placed her hand on her hip.

"Again?" she said not surprised. Lotus scoffed.

"Look money's tight and I need to go on a vacation. I need to see my folks back home," Lotus said as she checked over her blue nails. Ivy rolled her eyes sighing as she crossed her arms.

"How much of raise?" Ivy asked curtly.

"I was thinking about...another fifteenth hundred a paycheck," Lotus said as if it was nothing.

"Are you serious?!" Ivy replied angrily. Lotus shook her head.

"Hey, it's my face I'm selling here. Without me your so-called perfume wouldn't be out in the market," Lotus replied arrogantly. Ivy took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Fine but this is the last raise! Remember I'm the one who actually designed the formula. If it wasn't for me you'd still be wannabe model trying to make ends meet," Ivy said grimly. Lotus released a triumphant smile that reached her green eyes.

"Thanks, Ivy!" Lotus said as she turned around making her way out. She quickly turned again. "By the way, this place is really looking nice," she complimented before making her way toward the door. "Whoa!" she yelled quickly before jumping back.

"Excuse you!" a familiar voice made Ivy snap her head back in her direction.

"Excuse you!" Lotus snapped back walking around the blonde exiting out the giant greenhouse.

"What was that about?" Harley asked as she made her way toward Ivy. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"It's so hard finding good help these days," Ivy said bitterly as she grabbed her blueprints and put them away.

"Tell me about it," Harley said as she walked towards Ivy's desk.

"If she wasn't such a good actress I would have killed her by now," Ivy said bitterly.

"So why don't ya'?" Harley asked crossing her arms. Ivy rolled her eyes again.

"I still need her. My perfume is a big hit and the company selling it thinks she invented it," Ivy replied angrily. Harley made an awkward face.

"Ewww, sorry to hear that Red," Harley replied as she stuck her hand into her purse.

"So what brings you here?" Ivy questioned as she grabbed her watering can and started to make her rounds. Harley took a deep breath then heaved. Ivy raised a brow concerned as she made her way toward her primrose sprinkling water on it.

"You won't believe it!" Harley started.

"Believe what?" Ivy asked curiously.

"This!" Harley said pulling out an invitation. Ivy looked down at Harley's hand.

"What is it?" Ivy asked simply.

"It's an IN-VI-TAT-ION!" Harley enunciated angrily. Now Ivy raised both her brows and made her way toward her other night flora.

"Okay?" Ivy replied not understanding what was so wrong about it.

"Okay!?" Harley spat out. "It's an invitation to Jervy's tea party!?" Harley yelled angrily. "Can you believe that jerk!?" Harley spat out as she crossed her arms. Ivy stopped watering and grabbed Harley's invitation.

"Hmm, did this come in a mint colored envelope?" Ivy asked as she looked it over.

"Yeah," Harley replied simply. Ivy looked toward her desk with the rest of her unopened mail.

"Hmm I think I may have gotten one too," Ivy replied handing Harley back hers.

"Are you serious! You're not thinking about going are ya, Red?" Harley asked her blue eyes wide with shock. Ivy quietly made her way towards her desk and picked up the envelope, she tore it open and pulled out the invitation.

_You're invited to a most special occasion!_

Ivy opened the invitation and continued to read.

_Poison Ivy, you are invited to The Mad Hatter's Tea Party next Saturday at Four O' clock in the evening! Please be dressed and ready for we have a special surprise! As always there will be a seat waiting for you at the table._

_Promise to be there, sincerely The Mad Hatter._

Ivy muffled her giggle as she placed the invitation back on her desk.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Ivy started chuckling loudly.

"This is what you're upset about?" Ivy asked as she sat on her stool, as she propped her head up with one hand amused by Harley's reaction.

"Well yeah!" Harley shouted. "Aren't you upset about what he's done to Alice?" Harley asked in shock. Ivy pursed her lips.

"Of course I am," Ivy said bitterly. "Though it doesn't matter he didn't even put a location to the party. How's anyone supposed to find it," Ivy spoke lightly to Harley bringing it up to her attention. Harley blinked a few times before looking back down at her invitation. Harley's jaw dropped as she turned red, speechless. "Besides I have plans Saturday," Ivy said as she looked at her white blossom again. "You are gorgeous! Aren't you!" she said babying her plant.

"Boy do I feel blonde," Harley said frowning.

"You are blonde," Ivy reminded.

"Yeah but not a real one!" Harley replied back hurt. Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Look haven't you thought how Jervis might be feeling about Alice's death?" Ivy replied to Harley placing her elbow on the desk propping her chin up with her palm. Harley rolled her eyes and grimaced, ready for another motherly speech from Ivy. "Think about it, he really did care for Alice it was all too obvious," Ivy paused as she shook her head remembering his expression when he saw Alice at the park the evening at the Flower Festival. "He really did care for her," she said simply. "I honestly feel sorry for him. He's probably not taking her death too well," Ivy said with a sigh. Harley frowned as she pouted a bit.

"Yeah...but," Harley said blinking back tears.

"That doesn't mean he should still have a PARTY!" Harley yelled at Ivy who leaned back away from Harley's rant. "Especially so soon after Alice's death!" Harley spat out as she crossed her arms. "I mean what is he thinkin!?" Harley yelled as she made her way toward Ivy's sofa.

"He's not thinking, Harley... he's the _MAD_ Hatter" Ivy replied knowingly. "Maybe we should go to that party," Ivy replied thinking it over. "Maybe we should be trying to make him feel better, not worse?" Ivy continued as she placed her hand on her hips. Harley frowned crossing her arms.

"Not yet..." she said simply Ivy looked down at her surprised. "I'm still mad at him," Harley said childishly. Ivy rolled her eyes and made her way toward her watering can. "So what're your plans for Saturday anyways?" Harley asked curiously.

"Oh... just staking out a new location for my hideout, you?" Ivy asked Harley in turn.

"Awe shucks, I have to wait for a special package for Mr. J Saturday," Harley replied bitterly. Ivy grimaced.

"Why won't he do it?" Ivy asked annoyed.

"Cause' Mr. J has a card game with Two Face, Saturday," Harley replied simply. Ivy shook her head.

"I swear the things you do for that man," Ivy said bitterly.

"Ah, you're just jealous!" Harley blabbed as she flopped her hand away.

"You wish," Ivy said under her breath. Ivy and Harley were quiet for a while, as Ivy continued to water her night flowers. Harley stepped outside of the greenhouse as she hung dangerously around the roof.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled at her. Harley flipped back and smiled. Ivy's eyes widen with fear of thoughts of Harley slipping and falling to her death. "Harley! Come inside I made a salad! Come eat!" Ivy pressed on.

"Oh, goodie!" Harley yelled making her way back in. "So I've been thinking bout playing a little prank on Hats," Harley started happily. Ivy turned in shock, wondering how Harley could be so childish at times.

"Are you serious?" Ivy asked bringing their plates to the table.

"Of course," Harley said simply. Ivy sighed.

"Well come on let's hear it," Ivy demanded as she turned and grabbed their drinks.

"Well after all Hat's has gone cuckoo, again," Harley started. "I was thinking maybe we should break into his new little mansion of his and mess it up a bit," Harley said ecstatically. Ivy's face went blank.

"He's got a new house?" Ivy asked surprised. Harley took a bite out of her salad and nodded. She swallowed quickly.

"Yup and it's a biggy!" Harley munched her eyes wide.

"Where at?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Near Old Gotham," Harley replied simply. Ivy shook her head wondering how Harley came to know these things.

"Must be a nice house..." Ivy said with a hint of jealousy.

"Has a nice garden... it's all wild and crazy," Harley described. Ivy frowned becoming more jealous as she took a bite of her salad as well.

"It's still not right though Harley, I mean... maybe we should just give him time...leave him alone for-"

"Are you going soft on me Red?" Harley asked in shock. Ivy frowned thinking it over.

"Maybe a little," she said looking off toward her side.

"I thought you didn't like Jervy?" Harley asked suspiciously.

"I don't... but I don't hate him exactly either," Ivy said thinking it over. "I just pity him," Ivy clarified. Harley shrugged as she looked off toward her side.

"Yeah... I'll pity him after I pull off my prank... besides I already threatened to kill him," Harley said simply. Ivy chocked.

"You did what?!" Ivy asked in shock.

"Yeah, you heard me. I wrote a letter telling him I'm coming for him and he'd better watch out!" Harley said bursting out in laughter. Ivy started bursting out in laughter as well. They both calmed and continued eating their salads. "So..." Harley started again as she watched Ivy clean up their plates. "Who else do you think got that invitation?" Harley asked looking over hers once again. Ivy's face went blank as she put her dishes aside.

"Who knows... I guess there have to be others or it wouldn't be a party, wouldn't it" Ivy said simply. Harley nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right," Harley agreed as she twirled a loose strand of hair, smiling.

"So who do you wanna see there?" Harley asked as she grinned deviously. Ivy furrowed her brows.

"Well I know who I don't want to see there," she replied simply. "How about you?" Ivy asked turning the question around. Harley sighed. "Never mind I don't want to know...besides we're not going, remember?" Ivy scolded as she cleared potting soil off her desk.


	6. First Night Out

 

Alice struggled to carry in the three bags of groceries through the door. She pushed her foot forward pushing the front door open. A bag full of produce began to slip.

"Uhm, a little help here?" Alice asked out. "Anybody?" she asked as a tall man with overalls walking by. "Uhm excuse me. Oh!" she yelled out as the bag slipped from her hands and onto the wooden floor. Alice huffed as she struggled to hold onto her other bags. She looked at the guy angrily until she noticed the white microchip behind the man's right ear. Alice frowned. Jervis was starting to get into the habit of using microchips on the servicemen; using their services without having to pay. Alice carried the two bags downstairs toward the kitchen. She had mixed feelings about this decision. A part of her knew that money was tight and it was practical in a mean sort of way. Another part of her feared that the men might start to wonder about their lapse of memory and time, in turn getting them caught. She placed the two bags on the counter and headed back upstairs. Jervis was bending over picking up the bag of produce that fell on the floor.

"Now after you're done, the third-floor bathroom pipes need to be tightened. There's a leak and I do not want to slip again, understand?" he told the man who blinked slowly. His mouth dropped open.

"Yes Sir," the man said as he slowly walked toward the staircase climbing up to the next floor. Alice looked up at him for a moment before grimacing placing her hands on her hips.

"Jervis... how many times have you placed that microchip on him this week?" Alice asked with a hint of irritation. Jervis' mouth twitched as he placed the broccoli inside the bag and stood up. His eyes widen as he avoids facing her.

"Oh, not too many times... I think, perhaps... three?" he said unsure. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jervis you know this could be bad if he starts to get suspicious, besides it's not fair we're not paying him. What if he has a family to feed?" Alice asked crossing her arms full of guilt as she stared toward the floor. Jervis turned facing her.

"Worry not my dear, I made sure to check if he had a family. Just a roommate who also works in the same field he does," Jervis said with a reassuring smile. Alice bit her lower lip as she listened to what Jervis said. He started to walk toward the servant stairs climbing down towards the kitchens.

"All done sir," a man's voice came out from the sitting room toward the left. Another man with a microchip appeared under the doorway. His face was blank and unusually calm. Alice took a deep breath and shook her head. Jervis started walking down a bit faster.

"It had to be done, my dear!" he yelled. Alice exhaled as she started to follow him down the staircase. "Besides we have more dire things to worry about," he continued as walked into the small corridor that leads towards the kitchen. He placed the bag next to the other bags and suddenly turned facing her excited. Alice stepped back startled by how quickly he turned. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Alice looked into his eyes they were searching for hers. She gulped before nodding.

"Yes... I said I would so... yes," she repeated again. Jervis nodded as well looking quite nervous then released a small smile.

"Good... well, I'm going to release the fellows upstairs. I need to drive them back home before taking off their chips. I'll be back shortly," he said as he exited the kitchen. Alice nodded as she turned toward the counter. She started placing groceries away as her mind her wandered towards dinner.

Night slowly fell as the stars began to twinkle and time slowly ticked towards midnight. Alice was on the fourth-floor tower attic. The circular room was partially furnished in the color of ivory and looked much like a child's room. Her costume was on a mannequin along with a new coat that was on her bed. Winter made Gotham a very unfriendly place and being unprepared was critical. She looked around the room. One side of her loved it as it was a beautiful room, private, light, and magical. Though another part felt particularity nervous as this room now held her newest secret. Alice made her way to the mannequin and got dressed. She shoved the events that happened earlier out of her mind as she tried psyching herself up for what was to come. She sat on the chair as she placed on her white stockings, slowly her mind wandered as she began to put on her shoes.

"Ah-he, aren't you forgetting something?" Alice heard from behind. She turned but no was there. She looked around the room nervously.

"It can't be..." she said to herself as she recognized the voice.

"Yes it can," she heard again. Alice grew nervous as she walked toward the nearest mirror which was her vanity table. She bent low looking into the mirror staring at herself.

"You found me! I'm so glad," her reflection said.

"What is it? I'm trying to get ready," Alice said nervously. Her reflection smiled.

"Jervis bought you a white coat, and a white hair ribbon, BUT- he also bought you white boots, they're on that chair in the corner. You didn't see them but I did!" she said as she looked toward the direction of the chair. Alice noticed the pair of white boots.

"How did you know?" Alice asked as she glanced back at the mirror. Her reflection smiled.

"I imagine he wants you to look like the White Queen, it is winter after all," her reflection said with a shiver. Alice walked toward the chair and picked up the boots. She put them on quickly and continued getting dress. She checked over her self quickly making sure she had everything she needed to defend herself and sighed.

"This is it," she said out loud.

"Yep, don't worry I'm always with you," her reflection said with a smile. Alice made her way towards the second floor, with each step her nerves grew. Second thoughts popped in her head. Did she honestly have what it took to do this? What if they both got caught or even worse hurt? Alice blinked as she saw the Mad Hatter waiting by the end of the split staircase. He bent down and bowed in a gentleman like manner as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"My dear, Alice you're a sight for sore eyes," he said as he stood up and stepped toward her. He grabbed both her hands and cupped them into his. "Are you ready to go my dear?" he asked. Alice looked into his eyes and nodded. "Good, Oh I have another gift for you," he said and from behind his coat, he pulled out a light gold-colored scepter and presented it to her. "A queen cannot leave without her scepter," he said and Alice took a hold of it and looked off toward the side.  _How did she know? Better yet how did I know?_  She thought to herself before smiling. "Let's be off," he said as he started walking down the toward the next flight of stairs that led to the entry hall. Alice stood there looking at her scepter. It was a little heavy, she was pretty sure it was solid, whatever it was made of. She started stepping down the stairs herself. Then a thought occurred. It crossed her mind before but she was too embarrassed to bring it up. Though it was now or never. It was time for her to swallow her pride. "Bundle up it's quite chilly," Mad Hatter said as she walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Alice said and Mad Hatter turned looking over her curiously.

"What is it? Do you not like the scepter I bought you? Is it too heavy?" he asked as she placed his hand under his chin. Alice shook her head and quickly stepped forward.

"No, it's not that. I think it's quite pretty actually. It's about something else," Alice said looking down at the floor. "It's something I've been wanting to bring up but I was too embarrassed to do it before. But-well-," she paused trying to gather her thoughts into words. "Well, I guess I'll just say it. If you must, please place me under your microchip," she spat out nervously. Mad Hatter tilted his head.

"Did you just-"

"Yes... and I mean it," she said sternly.

"But-"

"It's because well sometimes I'm not sure of myself and well... like now actually I feel quite... normal," she ended looking off toward the side then shrugged. "Please, I'm asking you to do this. I trust you to know when I need your help or not," she said as she nodded reassuring herself. Suddenly the Mad Hatter released a wide familiar grin.

"That's wonderful my dear because I've already prepared for that in the future. But tonight... tonight is special. Tonight is your first night out and it shall be a frabjous evening!" he shouted lifting his hands in the air. "It's your night to shine my dear and I know you'll do just fine," he ended reassuringly as he placed a gloved hand on her cheek and smiled. "Now shall we? Time is hasting and we don't want to be late," he said as he opened the door. Alice nodded as she bundled up and followed him out the door.

It was an elaborate plan. Storybook Land was always closed for the winter and was usually under renovation and upkeep. They parked nearby in a dark alleyway. They both stepped out of the car and slowly made their way towards the entrance. Alice looked around the park. It was unusually quiet and peaceful. The snow fell gently around shrouding everything in blankets of white. Mad Hatter took out his pocket watch and grimaced.

"A few more minutes..." Mad Hatter said as he placed the large round watch back in his pocket.

"A few more minutes for what?" Alice asked as she looked at him. He smiled widely.

"Patience my dear... you'll see soon enough," he said surely. Alice looked around once more. Slowly she was growing impatient. When suddenly the sounds of breaks screeching interrupted the silence. Soon three large carrying truck headed down their direction, stopping just feet away from them both. Alice turned looking around confused. Burly men popped out of the trucks and walked toward them. Alice shifted her feet in place, nervously, her hand tightening its grip on the scepter. "About time! Did you honestly expect good pay if we froze out here to our deaths?" he scolded. A man shrugged.

"Sorry..." he replied. Mad Hatter crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sorry is inexcusable. Especially now that we have a guest," he said with a long blink. He threw his arm out in her direction. "Now everyone say good evening to my lovely Alice," he announced breathlessly. Alice turned a light shade a pink as she smiled.

"You finally got your dame?!" a man asked. This time Mad Hatter turned a light shade of pink as his eyes widen with irritation and embarrassment. Alice couldn't help but smile at the state he was in. He glanced at her direction then calmed himself.

"Yes," he said as he cleared his throat. "As your queen, you must obey every word she says and protect her with your life. Understood?" he asked. The men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not?"

"If she tells you to do something you will do it. If she tells you... George to smack Al, you will smack him. If she tells you to throw yourself off a cliff you will do so or...  _I'll make you do so_ ," he said in a menacing tone. Alice raised a brow as she subconsciously re-tightened her grip on her scepter again. "Now bow down to your queen and pledge your allegiance to Alice," he demanded out of nowhere. Alice snapped her head at his direction.

"What?" she asked shocked. He nodded his arms crossed.

"Do we have to?" a guy asked.

"Don't make me ask again, Craig," Mad Hatter scolded. They all looked at each other once again and shrugged. "Now get on one knee and bow your heads," he said. All the men did as they were told. Alice looked at them confused.  _How can they be so obedient?_  She asked herself. "Now repeat after me..." he paused. "I, your name, swear my allegiance to Queen Alice ruler of Wonderland and shall swear to obey and protect her accordingly to her every whim," Mad Hatter said. All the men mumbled something close to what he said then they were silent. "Good now shall we," he said. Alice walked up to Mad Hatter and grimaced.

"Was that really necessary?" Alice whispered into Mad Hatter's ear. He nodded haughtily.

"Of course it's part of their programming," he said as a matter of fact. Alice furrowed her brows confused.

"You mean?" she started and Mad Hatter nodded.

"Yes, they're under my new microchips. I've made plenty ever since I tested it on you," he said happily. Alice gulped as she shook her head. He was so excited.

"So what's the plan?" Alice asked catching up to him once more.

"Now we need to distract the guards and find a way in," he said a bit put off. Alice smiled.

"I can do this," she said happily. Mad Hatter smiled.

"As I suspected, my dear," he said with a smile.

"Now it's easier to have them under mind control. These are my original designed ones. Place them on their heads whenever you get a chance. Try not to do anything else unless you absolutely must," he finished handing her three, card microchips. Alice took them and nodded. "I'll be around by the back," with that he jumped into one of the trucks and they drove away. Alice stood in front of the park alone. The area felt eerie as it was dead silent except for occasional howl of the wind. Alice took a deep breath and exhaled. She made her way toward the entrance humming to herself. It made her feel better as she playfully swung her scepter. Soon a security guard made his way toward her and opened the gate.

"Mam are you alright? Don't you know what time it is?" he asked worried as he examined Alice. Alice playfully tilted her head at his direction and smiled. "Are you okay? Why are you so quiet? Can't you speak?" the guard asked as he walked up to her. Alice nodded sadly as she bent down and wiped some snow off her boots and picked some off the ground. The guard bent over and placed his hands on his knees, full of concern. "Mam?" he asked again. Alice suddenly threw some snow on his face and place the card within his hat. The man stood up and struggled to wipe the snow off his face but then stopped as he stared blankly.

"Sorry," Alice sang as she grabbed the guards keys and took a hold of his hand. She pulled him inside around a corner and led him back to his security post. She shoved him into a small building and closed the door. She didn't want the man to freeze after all. She took his keys and placed them around her wrist. Alice looked around as a memory of her first date with Jervis popped into her mind. She was heartbroken over her break up with Billy and didn't pay much attention to the details. Yet now it seemed everything was rushing in as if she'd been here many times. She made her way toward the Wonderland exhibit when she ran into another guard. She quickly sneaked up to him and placed a microchip in his hat. The man turned his mouth open about to speak but it was too late. The microchip kicked in. Alice shook her head. "This is too easy," she said out loud to herself.

"Hold it right there!" a guard said as he raised his gun pointing at her. Alice's eyes widen as she lifted her hands up and turned. The guard's hand shook startled as Alice turned. "You're... a girl?" he said confused.

"Of course I am," Alice replied with a wide smile.

"Drop your weapon!" he then shouted his tone returning to normal. Alice grimaced as she dropped her scepter and sighed.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," she said to herself. The guard nervously walked toward her.

"I don't know what you're doing here lady but the park's closed," he said as he still had his gun pointed at her. Alice smiled as she turned around.

"You right, go ahead and arrest me," she teased in her nasal like tone. The guard lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster as he took out his handcuffs and walked toward her.

"I don't know what's gotten into people nowadays... you all are getting weirder and weirder-whoa?" he yelled out as Alice suddenly turned grabbing onto the handcuffs and pulling the guard close to her. The young guard's face turned to an expression of surprise as Alice threw her arm out placing a card within his hat. The guy's mouth widens before releasing drool. Alice shook her head and closed his jaw shut.

"Didn't even have to break a sweat," she said as she led him to the nearest warm place and left him there. Alice soon made her way toward the gates which was between Oz and Wonderland.

"Hey, she did it!" Al said in shock. Mad Hatter just smiled proudly.

"Of course she did," he said as a matter of fact. "If she could break into  _Arkham_  she could most certainly break into Storybook land," he said as he stepped forward. Al's eyes widen. Alice unlocked the gate as the men pushed it open. The trucks drove in and headed towards Wonderland. Alice stared at the tucks as they passed.

"I can't believe I did it and how easy it was," she said to Mad Hatter excitedly. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it's even easier in the winter considering security is loose. I knew you can do it with no problems," he said then sneered as he looked passed and above her. Alice turned to see what he was staring at.

"I knew it! They installed security cameras," he said bitterly. Alice frowned.

"We'll be seen," she said sadly. He exhaled and looked at her momentarily.

"No matter I've been wanting to try out my newest invention," he said releasing a lopsided grin. Alice's eyes widen.

"Another one?" she asked.

"Yes you really do give me too much time for myself," he said with a hint of sadness. Alice blinked as he sounded a lot like his normal self. A lot like Jervis. He walked passed her and headed towards the middle of the park. "Make sure they take what we came for, I'm going to go cover our tracks," he said and continued on his way. First, she was in charge of breaking in, now she was in charge of stealing. What next? Alice thought as she made her way into Wonderland.

Everything was under carps or other forms of material. Some of the mushrooms were bolted down but was absolutely necessary for the party. Plus they sat on those mushrooms. They were  _special_  mushrooms. Alice had the six guys concentrate on that first. After fifteen minutes they were unbolted and placed into the trucks.

"What now your majesty?" Craig asked. Alice chuckled as she shook her head regaining her composure.

"It's okay you can just call me Alice," she said as she made her way toward the very long table and chairs. "Everything on this table and chairs will go. And some of the smaller mushrooms. Oh and that fountain of the Mock Turtle and some of the chess pieces," Alice kept adding. The guys hurriedly did as they were told. Then with a loud noise, the theme park went pitch black.

"What was that?" Alice asked looking around confused.

"Sounds like a blackout to me?" Dan said as he helped George carry part of the long table into the truck. Suddenly the power went back on all was the same. Alice let out a long sigh as the breath in front of her appeared.

"That was scary..." Alice said to herself. The men continued placing the items that they were told to do. Soon Mad Hatter walked back looking quite sour. Alice tilted her head as he walked up to her.

"I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen?" Alice asked as she held onto her scepter. Mad Hatter grimaced as he looked away from her.

"No, it wasn't," Mad Hatter said bluntly. "However it did its job a bit too well, I might add," he said as he watched the men quickly place chairs into one of the trucks.

"What did you do?" Alice asked curiously.

"The bomb was supposed to pull enough electricity into one spot to fry the security system, thus shutting it down and leaving no trace or recording of what's happened. Though it pulled enough electricity to cause a blackout," Mad Hatter said a bit irritable. Alice smiled as she tilted her head playfully and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll get it right next time," Alice said reassuringly. Mad Hatter release a lopsided grin.

"Here there they are!" a man yelled from behind. Everyone including the men carrying the items into the trucks stopped in shock. The man had a microchip on his hat still but yet he was perfectly conscious. Alice's eyes widen as her breath left her body.

"I've had enough hindrance for one evening," Mad Hatter said bitterly as the men hurriedly tossed the items in the truck and made their way towards the wheel. Mad Hatter grabbed Alice and started heading toward the nearest truck. The guard ran after him pulling out his gun.

"No stop right there!" the guy yelled. Alice pulled away as the guard ran past her and continued after the Mad Hatter. He began shooting hitting the door of the truck he was about to enter. Alice angrily raised her scepter and smacked the guard in the back of the head. The guard fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh-oh," Alice said as the man laid there quietly.

"Hurry Alice!" The Mad Hatter shouted gaining Alice's attention. The trucks started driving out of the park as they heard the sound of sirens in a distance. They pulled out quickly one after the other the trucks drove in a line until a police car pulled up behind them. "Don't worry I've prepared for this just in case," Mad Hatter said as he the trucks started to split off in three different directions. However, the cop car still followed their truck.

"This isn't good," Alice said looking at the of reflection of the side view mirror. The cop car zoomed up toward the side next to them. Alice glanced back at the driver then at the car. That was right next to them.

"STOP IMMEDIATELY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST," the officer said through a loudspeaker. Alice's caught a brief glimpse of her own reflection, her eyes flickered as she got out one of her cards and opened the passenger door.

"Alice!?" Mad Hatter bellowed startled as her body flung out with the door. One of her feet was stepping on the compartment of the bottom of the door. Her hair flew wildly about as she held onto the door and threw a card at the tires. The first one missed she pulled out another and threw it again, then another and with the third one the tire popped and cop car squealed as it pulled over to the side. Mad Hatter grabbed a hold of the door and pulled it in shock. Alice dunked her head as jumped back into the seat, her hair a mess, her body shaking. "Alice... you- I have no words to express how angry I am at you at the moment," Mad Hatter seethed. Alice tried to fix her hair.

"They're gone," she said simply as she started to blink. She stared up at the Mad Hatter who stared at her worriedly.

"Please try not to do something so dangerous again," he said simply, his eyes were wide as he stared at her, his face blank. Alice blinked a couple of more times as comprehension of what she just did soak in. She nodded in response as she looked out the mirror seeing the car grew smaller as they sped along running from the scene.


	7. Great Expectations

 

Alice and the Mad Hatter arrived back to the mansion. They placed the stolen goods in abandon building they decided to host the party before being dropped off to their home. Their car was still parked at a nearby alleyway but they were both too tired to go back for it at the moment. They were both silent on their way back home. Alice released a sigh as she started to lazily climb the stairs. Mad Hatter took off his hat and tousled his hair with his hand.

"Alice we need to talk," Jervis said sternly. Alice stopped instantly her eyes widen. She never heard Jervis use that tone before and it was the same tone Billy used before they broke up. Alice didn't move as she didn't want to turn to face him. Her nerves grew as she stood their gripping onto the rail. He took a couple of steps forward as he nervously gripped onto his arm and sighed. Alice looked down nervously at the steps in front of her. She fought off the urge to run up the stairs. "My dear, you repeatedly seem to surprise me," he said finally. Alice lifted her head up and slowly turned to face him. "When you flew out of the car like that a flood of feelings rushed over me," he said numbly. "For that moment when I thought I was going to lose you again, I felt whole," he said as he turned facing the door. Alice looked down at him from the step she was on and blinked. The house was unusually quiet and the silence disturbed her. He lifted his hand to his face and covered it exhausted. "Tsk, I thought I knew you so well and now I'm not sure who you are anymore," he released frustrated. Alice took a step down her nerves hit a new high as she anxiously grew a bit angry.

"Does that scare you?" Alice asked with a hint of offensiveness. Jervis shook his head. Alice looked down, she knew he was lying. Her anger grew as she gripped onto the rail tightly. "I don't know who I am anymore," she finally said. Her hand shook as she could feel herself losing control of her emotions as fear rushed into her. Her eyes slowly watered up as she looked toward her side. "I'm tired," she sighed as a few tears slid down her cheek against her accord. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to be weak. "I've gone through so much, I don't think I'm well anymore," she finally said as she lost control and her tears came streaming. She started running up the stairs toward the second floor and to the third-floor staircase that leads to her room.

Jervis reached his hand out toward her. He wanted to say something, anything but he had no words to say. All that was left was the realization and sorrow of what was going on. Jervis sat leaning on the front door looking at the staircase silently as he played around with one of his microchips. His mind wandered, his feelings towards Alice felt conflicted. Deep down he knew he cared, she was still Alice his sweet, kind, caring Alice but for _how long_? How long would Alice be the Alice he fell in love with before she becomes the victim of all the trauma and tragedy that happened. Would he still love her the same? It was a long time since he thought coherently. Yet all he could feel was sadness for he knew he had much of the blame.

 

 

Batman made it to the police headquarters rooftop as Commissioner Gordon waited heavily bundled.

"Good if you had me wait any longer I was going to turn off the signal and go back inside," Commissioner Gordon said out loud. It was one of those rare moments where he actually heard Batman arrive before Batman himself made his self known. Batman smirked as he took a few steps forward.

"Sorry for the delay," Batman apologized. Commissioner shook his head.

"Don't apologize," he said with a wave of his hand. Batman remained silent. "It seems you weren't kidding when you said Arkham's notorious will make themselves known," Commissioner Gordon started in a business-like tone.

"That night when you were chasing down Two-Face and his little posse. The Mad Hatter made way with a few souvenirs from Storybook land," Commissioner Gordon said as he opened up his manilla folder and handed it to Batman. Batman grabbed it and examined its contents. "He took quite a few things and caused some extensive damage to the parks electric equipment especially the security system. The equipment was so damaged there was no way to retrieve video evidence," Commissioner finished. Batman grimaced.

"It's unusual for the Mad Hatter to try to cover up his tracks. It's too obvious to deduce who would rob Storybook Land," Batman said as he handed the folder back to the Commissioner.

"Yeah I know," Commissioner said simply. "It seems like he's hiding something but what?" he asked.

"Mad Hatter has lost someone dear to him, he may not be his usual self," Batman said as he turned.

"Now that you mention it," Commissioner added then pulled out an evidence bag. "You won't believe who's prints I found on these," Commissioner said with a smile. Batman took the evidence bag and narrowed his eyes.

"It's like the Jokers but different," he noticed.

"Yeah but it has four different prints, one is from of own officers, the other we're not sure, the third belongs to Tetch, and the fourth... well the crime lab says it belongs to Alice Pleasance," Commissioner Gordon revealed.

"Impossible," Batman said as he handed him back the bag and turned.

"Same thing I said but the evidence doesn't lie," Commissioner Gordon stated. Batman was silent as he walked away.

 

 

 

Alice sat across from Jervis as they ate quietly. The silence between them the past couple of days was becoming unbearable for both of them. Alice stared into her soup as she bit down her lower lip. She could feel him staring at her. She looked away as she slowly raised her spoon to her mouth.

"Alice?" Jervis finally asked.

"Yes?" Alice asked back, she sounded a lot like her normal self. She shyly looked up him as she slowly lowered her spoon. He stared at her nervously and looked down into his soup.

"I-I-" he stuttered.

"It's okay you don't have to say it," Alice said sadly. "You want to leave me, do you?" she started her eyes turning glossy. Jervis slammed his fist on to the table angrily.

"Of course not!" he snapped. Alice's eyes widen in shock as she looked up at him confused.

"You don't?" she asked. Jervis shook his head strongly.

"No... I just want to let you know that, well- quite frankly I'm confused," he said looking off toward his side embarrassed. Alice tilted her head. "I care so very much for you and well I understand that you're not the same anymore," he said looking at all directions but her. "But to be truthful I'm not exactly  _normal_  either," he said. "What I'm saying is... who am I to judge you, my dear. No matter what I still feel strongly for you. I understand you're not exactly the same Alice I first well uhmmm... cared for... but I like this Alice too, I think. Oh, what I'm saying is that well you're lively in a different way and I..." he babbled looking down at his soup. A tear slid down Alice's blank face. Her eyes blinked as she slowly smiled.

"Jervis," she interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Be quiet," Alice said happily as she sat up and leaned over the table kissing him. She pulled away smiling happily as he smiled back.

"I think you've gained much of your muchness back, of a new sort, but I think I like it all the same," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

 

AN: I know short chapter with a lot of Alice and Hatter drama this past few chapters but who said relationships were perfect?


End file.
